Silk
by effulgentzeppo99
Summary: Simon gets super turned on imaging how hot Raphael was the night before, not realizing the object of his desire is sitting in the room with him. PWP and an added Malec bonus(:
Cotton.

That was the first thought that entered into Simon's head as he began to stir from the deep recesses of sleep.

 _Not that I'm not a fan of cotton_ , he mused sleepily, _but I always thought of Magnus as a silk guy. He's so flamboyant and flashy in every day life I assumed his choice of sheets would match his personality._

Simon squeezed his eyes tighter and shifted a little, so he could feel more of the cool fabric against his torso.

 _Maybe he thought Alec would be more prone to staying over if he had more conventional sheets. Not to say their sex life is conventional._

Simon giggled happily and smushed his face into his pillow.

 _No way, I could totally see them rolling around on silk sheets, doing whatever warlocks and shadowhunters do when they're fucking. With Alec and Magnus it probably involved a lot of "I love you's" and "I don't deserve you's" and "Jesus, wouldn't it be cool if Simon was here. He's so sexy and strong!'s_

Simon actually laughed out loud at this, and continued to grin as he rolled over from his stomach to his back, opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling.

 _Speaking of sexy and strong vampires fucking_ , Simon thought dreamily, _I wonder if Raphael had a good time last night. He'd been stuck to me like glue at Pandemonium, making sure his fledgling was safe. That is, of course, until he'd spotted an equally sexy and strong guy to dance with as I talked to Clary. I wish I could assume he was jealous, but he has nothing to be jealous over._

Simon frowned.

 _I honestly had thought we were making good progress in the feelings department too. The way he comforts me after nightmares, and shields me from the more unpredictable members of the clan._

Simon sighed, remembering the way Raph had touched that other man last night, the eye contact he had made with Simon as he had grinded behind the stranger.

 _Instead of coming back to Magnus's place last night, he'd probably taken the dude back to the Dumort. Not that I could blame him. Raph is a super hot, sensitive, shockingly funny and intelligent guy. He should go be with other super sexy, cool people. Not me. And Jesus FUCK was Raph sexy last night._

Simon began to dance finger tips across his skin, slowly but surely letting his hand travel south.

 _The way he looked last night should have been illegal. The way his marble white skin had looked compared to the black v-neck shirt that was MOLDED to his body. So tight I had seen his abs through the material fucking-_

Simon palmed his growing erection through his boxers and groaned a little, imagining Raphael touching him there. "Shit Raph" he muttered.

 _and his JEANS. Raphael definitely owned some weird vampire art studio or something, because those had to have been painted on. Gods greatest creation had to have been Raph's ass (or maybe Raphael himself, Simon wasn't sure), and those jeans were the gift he gave humanity as a way to experience them in all their glory. And MOTHER FUCK did Simon appreciate it!_

Simon reached his hand into his boxers to wrap around his throbbing dick, gently twisting around the base and stroking upwards.

"F-fuck" cursed Simon, throwing his head back against the headboard, "fucking Jesus, G-go-god shit FUCK ME."

Suddenly, through squinted eyes, Simon saw a dark blur race towards him. He had roughly a half second to prepare before the figure was straddling his thighs, with his face impossibly close to Simons.

"Actually fledgling, my name is Raphael, not God, although I'm flattered by your confusion." He grinned, flashing his bright white teeth and a hint of fang. "And I'm impressed you could say God, mi sol, being in the throes of passion must really do you well."

"Jesus Raph! What-what are you doing?" Simon choked out as he attempted to move, to conceal his hard cock under the covers.

"I think the question is, what were YOU in the process of doing?" Raphael smirked and looked down, folding back the sheets to reveal Simons prominent erection.

"You know", Raphael reached a hand around Simons cock and began to gently pull from base to tip, smiling slightly at Simons breathy whines, "I was sleeping quite peacefully right over there-" Raphael gestured to the couch on the other side of the room with his head, "when I was awoken by your shifting and constant giggling. I thought, well, he's SIMON, he's probably thinking about Harry Trek, or Star Ring or whatever inane garbage he thinks is so great-" at this, Simon opened his eyes and glared, parting his mouth to speak but ending up making desperate sighing noises as Raphael sped up his administration's. Raphael hummed a little in satisfaction, and continued "now though, now I wonder."

Pausing the movement, Raphael reached his head down, so his breath ghosted over the pulsing head of Simon's cock.

"When I first saw you start to, how should I say... EXPLORE your body, I promise you I was going to make my presence known. After all, you are in Magnus's bed, I assumed you were thinking of him."

Raphael looked up when he felt Simon shaking his head no in response to his question.

"Or perhaps that handsome Lightwood boy?"

Again Simon shook is head negative.

"Not even that sweet little red head you like to talk to so much?" As he waited for confirmation, Raphael dipped his head down to languidly lap at the head of Simons cock.

"No!" cried out Simon as he thrust his hips up, desperately seeking friction. "No Raph I promise please its you I swear I want you so so bad please-" Raphael gazed, at Simon, seeing his perfect fledgling in tears, so desperate for release.

"Such a good boy for me Simon. Dios mi amore, que eres mejor que todos mis sueños." Raphael slid his way up Simon's body, kissing and marking all the skin available to him. When he reached Simons mouth he placed a feather light kiss against his lips, grinning as Simon attempted to deepen it. "In any case, Bebé, I was only teasing you. You didn't have to confirm you were imagining me."

Raphael brought his head back down to Simons cock, licking the underside of his cock to the tip, looking up at Simon through his eyelashes. Simon forced his eyes to open, to see this fucking Greek god of a man teasing his hard member. "Baby, you didn't need to tell me because I heard it. All those murmured whimpers, pleas for me to "please fuck me Raph god PLEASE."

Simon groaned and blushed, his whole body turning a slightly pink hue.

Raphael smiled up at Simon, his pure and good sol en el noche, his Simon who was desperately trying to stay in control, resisting bucking his hips up into Raphael's tantalizing mouth.

"Such a dirty mouth on you. My good boy, my perfect boy. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Yo moriría por ti si sólo le pedirá. So baby, ask me. Tell me what you would like for me to do."

Raphael sat back on his heels, as Simon whined, needy and breathless. "Please please Raph want you, oh FUCK want you so bad."

Raphael smirked at Simon and wrapped his lips around Simons cock, sinking down until he hit the back of his throat. Simon thrust up into Raphael's waiting mouth, coming undone because of the hot, wet heat.

Raphael let Simon thrust into him, happily humming until it Simon's actions became erratic, signaling he was about to cum. Raphael pulled off, grinning breathlessly. "Close baby," Raphael said through his smirk, "but that wasn't very specific. I need you to really tell me, or I might do something you won't quite enjoy." Raphael ran his tongue over his fangs, and raised an eyebrow.

His eyebrow traveled up even further at Simons reaction to it, which was a deep moan and the unsheathing of his own fangs. "Huh. Or you might enjoy it" chuckled Raphael.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Raph please s-stop teasing I want you to fuck me, p-please please bite me mark me whatever just- just get inside me" cried out Simon in strangled groans, tears swimming in his expressive brown eyes.

In the midst of Simons outburst Raphael had removed all his clothing, and was standing at the foot of the bed, watching his baby cry out desperately for his cock.

Raphael took the precum leaking out of his cock and smeared it across Simons puckered hole, pressing his fingers inside and scissoring them.

"So tight for me baby. Just waiting for me to fuck you, my precious baby, mi volantón, so needy for me."

"Raaaaaph please I'm ready" gasped Simon, lust blown eyes focused solely on Raphael.

Raphael stroked his dick once, twice before aligning his tip with Simon's entrance. "As you wish."

 _If I wasn't getting fucked by my dream guy, I would give him so much shit for quoting the Princess Bride right now,_ thought Simon hazily as Raphael rocked into him.

"Holy shit Raph yes" Simon managed to choke out as Raphael hit his prostate on the first thrust, "again!"

Raphael continued to hit Simon's prostate with each snap of his hips, broken sobs falling from Simons lips.

"Dios Simon Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo , mi sol eterno en la noche tan feliz de estar con ustedes , yo soy siempre el suyo , bebé, mi dios"

"God Raph, I'm gonna cum I can't stop it god please I-" moaned Simon frantically fangs poking into his lip and drawing blood.

"Cum for me baby, want to see you fall apart on my cock, se abre el cielo para mí, me deja hacer lo mismo para usted, just let go."

Hot streams of cum spilled out between there chests, and the image pushed Raphael over the edge. With a guttural moan he thrust into Simon a final time and sunk his fangs into Simons neck, tasting the sweet nectar of his fledgling on his tongue as he came inside of him. Simon lurched up and did the same, moaning around the blood seeping from the puncture wound. After drinking his fill Raphael licked the wound to close it and Simon followed suit. Then Raphael pulled out of him and unceremoniously collapsed to his side.

They lay in silence for approximately 30 seconds before Simon couldn't be still anymore. He rolled over onto his side and looked at Raphael, poking him repeatedly until Raphael opened one eye. "Stop poking me or I swear to god, amor, you'll lose a finger."

Simon grinned and started kissing Raphael's shoulder, his grin getting larger when the older vampire turned to face him, their eyes meeting.

"You know", began Simon, "when you threaten to bite off someone's finger, calling them 'love' kinda takes away some of the shock value. Just for future references."

"Dios Simon, do you ever stop talking? I was hoping I could fuck the words right out of your pretty little mouth", Raphael smiled slightly and ran his fingertip along Simons lips, "but evidently you're incapable of being anything less than noisy."

Simon captured Raphael's finger in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking and making moaning noises in his throat. Raphael's eyes darkened as Simon suddenly pulled off and smiled cheekily, kissing Raphael's nose.

"You like me noisy, you aren't very good at hiding it" Simon frowned and shifted so he was looking down at Raphael, "And, actually, speaking of hiding things... I don't wanna hide this. You. Well it's just, I wouldn't mind having a sexy vampire boyfriend. Especially a sexy boyfriend who happens to be in the room right next to mine at our freaky vampire hotel. And, I was thinking that, if you wanted to be that sexy vampire boyfriend, because you already have the sexy and vampire points down, well, that'd be cool. I'm not the best looking guy, I know, but you liked me enough to sex me up so I thought maybe-"

Raphael silenced Simon's hesitations with a sweet kiss and a gentle smile. " Usted es el dios más bella creación ha dotado al hombre . Estaba condenado antes de conocerte , pero ahora he encontrado a dios en ti, y sólo quiero adorar a sus pies para la eternidad."

"If you want to stop my anxiety, you should probably learn to answer in English, no matter how sexy your bilingual self is" said Simon teasingly, but with wide eyes that revealed his nerves.

Raphael grasped Simons hand and kissed his knuckle. "I never dreamed I'd be allowed this. You. I want to be with you for all of eternity, and for you to be mine and mine alone. If boyfriend is the label you'd wish to put on our love, then boyfriends we will be."

Simon smirked and positioned himself so he was sitting with his knees on either side of Raphael's hips, and lowered his head to kiss Raphael's forehead repeatedly.

"You've grown soft in your old age, Grandpa" mused Simon as he ran his fingers through Raphael's sex mussed, and yet still perfect, hair.

"I'm not old enough to be your Grandfather idiota!" Raphael's eyes grew comically wide and distressed, as if the age he would've have been had he not become IMMORTAL was somehow incredibly important. Simon kissed his cheek and put his head on his chest.

"...your father, however" Raphael's statement made Simon look up into Raphael's smirking face, already enjoying where this seemed to be leading, "I could definitely be your father." Raphael noticed the way Simon shivered and how all the air in the room seemed to disappear. "Does that turn you on, baby? That I'm old enough to be your father? Do you want to be a good boy for daddy, and suck his cock? Its getting hard for his baby boy."

"Fucking shit." moaned Simon, already kissing his way down Raphael's body.

Suddenly, angry voices began to travel down the hall.

Raphael and Simon both froze, their matching hard-ons forgotten as they listened to the exasperated voices outside.

"Honestly Magnus, we don't even need this room. Let's just lock the door forever and never mention what took place in there. Actually, let's move! You always said you wanted a room for Chairman Meow."

"Alexander, although we are definitely buying a new bed, sheets and if possible, new air to breathe, this room contains ALL of my makeup and I really cannot exist in this world without sparkly purple kohl eyeliner to match this galaxy manicure. You understand, don't you?"

The vampires heard Alec sigh and then say "Yes I understand. But you need to understand that you're always beautiful to me, with goop…artfully slathered on your face or without it."

"Oh Alexander", breathed out Magnus, "you always succeed in brightening an otherwise horrendous day. Practically nonexistent knowledge of makeup aside."

Simon turned his head to make eye contact with Raphael, grinning and mouthing 'dude, are we about to listen to them fuck?'

'Don't call me dude' Raphael mouthed back, listening to the shuffling footsteps outside as he moved behind Simon and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know a lot about makeup," muttered Alec, "I could name every fucking shade of lip-gloss you own."

"Let's not pretend you didn't memorize them for your own selfish reasons," replied Magnus, laughing a little breathlessly. "You just wanted to be able to tell me which to put on, so you could decide the flavor when you kissed me."

"Well sure, but it wasn't JUST that. I like whatever makes you happy. Jesus Mags," said Alec teasingly, "I still have that pink lipstick you bought me. You know, the one you like for me to wear when I-"

Raphael and Simon listened to several unintelligible murmurs from Alec and then to a low, groaning "Holy hell, Angel" from Magnus.

Footsteps approached the door and Raphael and Simon sprung into action, really not liking the idea of being caught naked. Both vampires raced around the room, pulling on whichever clothes lay nearest to them as incessant pounding began on the door.

"OKAY YOU FUCKING HORNY DEMON LEACHES, THIS IS MY BEDROOM AND MY BOYFRIEND AND I ARE VERY MUCH IN LOVE AND WOULD LIKE TO USE IT SO IF YOU WOULD PLEASE VACANT THE PREMI-" Raphael and Simon dashed out of the room and raced down the hall, both laughing breathlessly as they realized Raphael was wearing Simon's Star Wars shirt and Superman boxers.

Raphael turned suddenly and pressed Simon into a wall, putting all his love and happiness into the kiss he pressed against Simon's lips.

"Ready to go home?" asked Raphael against Simon's mouth.

"Let's start an eternity, Daddy" whispered Simon, winking as he took Raphael's hand and used their vampiric speed to return back to the Dumort.

Once there, Simon pulled Raphael back from going inside. _Look at him,_ thought Simon, _he's beautiful and dangerous and caring and MINE._

"Is it too soon to talk about being roommates?" Blurted out Simon, immediately flushing at the question.

Raphael smiled one of his rare smiles, the kind that didn't seem too rare around Simon, and said "with you, mi Sol, being with you, nothing is ever too soon."

"Magnus... they left blood on our sheets."

"They're vampires, my darling Alexander, and I'm burning them anyways."

"Yes I know but, Magnus, I really liked THESE sheets."

"And I particularly enjoyed you, naked and lying with me in these sheets, but I would rather not have any part of either of us come in contact with anything a naked Samuel may have touched."

"Simon."

"Hmmmhm, right. Sampson …. Alexander, my dear, what are your feelings on silk?"


End file.
